New Paint?
by akumachan884
Summary: Naegi wants to repaint her dorm room and is trying to get Togami to help. Of course something wierd is going to happen... FemTogami/FemNaegi, Yuri, Rated T just to be safe


Ok, this was my first time role-playing with my friend, and she told me I made a really good Naegi (I'm female BTW), and I thought the story we made out of it was fairly good, so I asked her if I could post it, and she said yes! Also, I HAVE altered some of it so it makes more sense. SO; this is the result of my first time role-playing with my friend, who is fairly experienced at role-playing:

**Bold will be my friend**

_Italics will be me_

I apologise if the way I've set this up so you can differentiate annoys you, but it annoys me that I have to do it too. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Togami sat in the library of hopes peak academy. Her blue eyes scanning the page of the book that rested on her lap. She brushed a strand of her blonde hair over her shoulder so it would not get in the way as her long hair tended to do. She refused to cut it however. She used her index finger acting as a guide as she read down the page. She barely noticed when the door to the library opened someone walked in.**

_A quiet voice spoke up causing Togami rush to cover up the fact that she was surprised, "A-ano... Togami-chan? Do you have a minute?" Naegi had slipped into the library almost completely silently, and she had only just managed to see the famous Byakuya Togami's surprised face. "Ne, Togami-chan, did I surprise you?" Naegi giggled._

**Togami let out a stubborn huff, "Of course not. Why would you surprise me?" She said in a snobbish tone. Actually, she said everything in a snobbish tone so it wasn't any different than usual. She closed the book on her lap and put it face down on the desk next to her, making sure the title was covered.**

_"Ne, ne Togami-chan, what cha reading?" Naegi tried to grab the book off the desk by reaching around Togami, but failed spectacularly, by accidentally kissing Togami as she reached for the book. "Uwaaa! I'm so sorry, Togami-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"_

**"Shut up" Togami said, a pale blush rising on her cheeks "You're going to give me a migraine. Your voice is just annoying" she barked. She brushed her hair back and glared at the brown haired girl in front of her.**

_"Etooo..." Naegi started, trying to sound normal, "Do you wanna, maybe, I don't know... help me repaint my room?" She felt Togami's stare on her, "Ah! It's okay if you don't want to! I'll just ask Oowada-kun... it's fine, don't worry..." Naegi trailed off, looking even more embarrassed than before..._

**"No" she stood the minute Oowada was mentioned. She then quickly regained her composure. Now was not the time to let Naegi know she was jealous. "I'll help" she said, brush invisible dust and dirt off her pencil skirt. Togami's cheeks remained a pale pink colour.**

_"A-ah. Ok... Eto... I was going to paint my room blue... and I need to get the paint too... so, yeah..." Naegi was actually planning to paint the room the same blue as Togami's eyes. She had actually had a gigantic (-small- Naegi would argue) crush on the Heiress for a while now. She was hoping that one day Togami would take some notice of her in THAT way if she kept making a fool of herself in front of Togami..._

**Togami would never admit to anyone, not even herself, that she had a small crush on the girl in front of her. Ok small was the understatement of the century. She was head over heels for her. She would never say that aloud to anyone ever. "You should have been better prepared before you came and asked me for help" She snapped.**

_"Eto, I thought that I should check that someone would help first, before I got everything ready..." Oh god, why?! Stop looking at me like that! Naegi was starting to get jumpy from having all of Togami's attention on her. She could also feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush; even to Togami's._

_Not that Naegi noticed that fact, of course, too busy trying to avoid Togami's gaze. On the other hand Togami noticed and something started swelling up inside of her._

**Togami clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, grabbed the book she had been reading and returned it to its place on one of the shelves. "Alright. Let's get this over with." she muttered to herself. She had noticed Naegi's cheeks turn pink but paid no mind to it. she assumed she was just embarrassed.**

_~time skip storage room~_

_"Ahh... the paint's all the way up there... I don't think we can reach it by ourselves..." Naegi pouted._

**"Well one of us is going to have to get up there." she said. she was obviously not going to trouble herself with getting up there. She had an idea but it would require her actually putting effort into it.**

_Naegi blushed even harder, "Eto... How about I sit on your shoulders to get them?" She hoped that this might catch Togami's attention._

**Togami gave her one of the looks that seemed to say 'are you actually serious?' she sighed. "Fine. Just don't drop the paint on me or you're going to clean it up on your own"**

_Naegi smiled a hundred-watt grin, "Of course! Eto, you're going to have to squat down... I'm too short..." She blushed a bit more, if that was even possible with how red her face was already... She thought Togami saw her blush with the worried face she made, "Ah, I'm fine don't worry, I'm not sick or anything!"_

**"I don't know why you think I would care if you're sick or not" she squatted down "Hurry up. I'm not going to wait forever." she barked at the girl. 'she better feel special' Togami thought to herself.**

_Naegi climbed onto Togami's shoulders, and felt a little unstable so she wrapped herself around Togami a little bit tighter._

**Togami felt blood rise in her cheeks. she stood up straight with Naegi on her shoulders. She held her in place by wrapping her hands around her ankles.**

_Naegi made a few grunting noises, "Almost... almo- Got it!" Naegi cheered, wrapping the rest of her body around Togami's head, not realising what she was doing._

**"would you get off?" Togami barked and kneeled down so Naegi could get off her shoulders. She didn't really mind having Naegi on her shoulders all that much.**

_"Ah! Gomen! I'll get off now!" Naegi rushed to put down the paint can and get off Togami's shoulders, but accidentally (neither of them knew how) ended up pushing them both onto the ground, incredibly, with Naegi on the bottom, and Togami on her hands and knees over Naegi._

**Togami's eyes widened as they crashed to the ground. Her glasses clattering to the ground. She couldn't see very well but she knew the position they were in. She quickly stood, brushing off her skirt and picking up her glasses, slipping them on and adjusting their position on the bridge of her nose.**

_"Ah! I'm sorry!" Naegi started apologising again. She jumped up and grabbed the paint can. "Eto, why don't we just hurry along to my room, ne?" She asked trying to calm herself down. 'Oh my god, Togami's coming into my room! I mean; only to help me paint it... but still!'_

_~time skip Naegi's Room~_

**When the two had entered Naegi's room, Togami was not surprised to find that it was much like hers. Aside from the variance of weapons put in the room by Monokuma to try to get people to kill each-other, there really wasn't much difference.**

_"A-ah. Eto, we can start painting after we cover everything in the sheets..." As they started to move around the room, they kept 'accidentally' bumping into each other, Naegi hoped the Togami wouldn't notice._

**Togami picked up on this little game quick, and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth again. It was a habit she had, but hey, at least she didn't pick her nose. It could be a worse habit.**

_They started to paint the walls. "Togami-chan?" Naegi blurted, "Did you know that a lilac colour would look pretty on you?" Naegi blushed a crimson red as she realised what she just said._

**Togami whipped her head around to look at Naegi. She raised an eyebrow at the other. "It's not your place to say such things" she said and turned her head. She did, however, contemplate if she owned anything that was lilac.**

_An Awkward silence filled the room._

**Togami just went back to painting. She was a perfectionist so it took her longer to finish one bit then it would for Naegi.**

_They had almost finished painting, and the last part that needed to be painted was left leaving Naegi and Togami to squeeze next to each other to finish the wall._

**They were shoulder to shoulder and Togami did a pretty good job of ignoring Naegi.**

_But Naegi wasn't doing too good. Her face was fire truck red, and the blush spread to her ears and down her neck, travelling under her shirt making Togami wonder in passing about how far down the blush went..._

**She quickly shook her head, as if shaking the thought out of her head. A small red blush spread to her cheeks**

_Naegi tripped them over... the same way as last time (seriously? How does she do it?) and Naegi decided, with a blush, to draw on Togami's face. After she was finished she looked over her work. 'Naegi 3 Togami'. Togami had absolutely NO idea what was on her face._

**Togami pulled a rather annoyed expression "What the hell..." She muttered, raising her hand to wipe the paint off her far. She then recalled that there was a bathroom connected to every room so she went to go was the paint off.**

_Naegi ran after Togami, panicking about what she drew on Togami's face, "Ah, Togami-chan, it's okay, I'll get a wash cloth and wipe it off for you, there's no need for you to go to the bathroom!"_

**"I want to see what you wrote" she barked. Once she had her mind on something it would be hard to get her to change it. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.**

_"Ok..." Naegi ran away, scared of how Togami would react after seeing the message._

**Togami saw what was written on her forehead and smirked, shaking her head and washing her forehead before walking out. She noticed Naegi was gone and she returned to the library, muttering something about Naegi owing her.**

_Naegi was actually hiding in the library underneath a desk, and didn't hear Togami come in. She squeaked when Togami's legs came into her line of sight. She jumped when Togami looked underneath the desk to find Naegi curled into a ball looking like she was about to cry. _

**"Get out from under that desk" Togami snapped, looking at the girl. She reached out and offered Naegi her finely manicured hand**

**Naegi started sobbing, "Eto... I'm sorry Togami-chan! I know you don't like me that way, so I promise I'll stay away from you from now on! I apolo-" Togami cut her off at this point, with a kiss that went quickly from innocent to heated, until Naegi had to pull away to be able to breathe.**

_"You're an idiot" Togami muttered, running her fingers through Naegi's hair "such an idiot"_

_"Demo ne, I'm your idiot..." Naegi said with a smile. She kissed Togami again, loving the fact that Togami was hers._

_~time skip Naegi's room~_

_"Ne, Togami, when we were getting the paint, I think I saw a karaoke machine..." Naegi had randomly brought this up just after they got back to her room so they could put it back together._

_"A karaoke machine? Why do you bring this up?" Togami asked, brushing her hair back again._

_Naegi started poking her index fingers together, "Well, I think I remember you singing under your breath before, and I wanted to hear you sing!" Naegi was bouncing up and down with how excited she was to hear Togami sing._

**Togami seemed a little taken back by this. She didn't think anyone noticed her singing to herself. She thought about it for a whole before sighing "Alright, Alright. I'll sing for you."**

_"Yay! Thank you Togami-chan!" Naegi cheered. She jumped up and raced to get the machine, as she remembered it being easy for her to reach. As soon as she got it, she rushed straight back and started setting it up. "Wow... So many songs... So, what do you want to sing? It seems we have a big range of songs to choose from."_

**"I'll choose for myself" she stood and walked over, looking at the large selection of song she had the choice of**

_"Uwaaah! What are you going to sing Togami-chan?" Naegi asked excitedly. _

**"Calm down" Togami snapped as she selected her song **_**"Silver light. She turned her face up to the starlit sky and on this night began to wonder why. She knew that soon the day would come."**_

_Naegi sat and listened in awe at Togami's voice. When the song ended Naegi stood up quickly, and pulled Togami down into a heated kiss. When she pulled away, she asked a simple question that made Togami freeze._

_"Ne, Togami-chan, when do we tell everyone else about our relationship?"_

**Togami honestly didn't know how to answer that. When would they? Was it really necessary?**

_BANG BANG BANG "What the-" Naegi yelled as her door burst open. Asahina fell into the room. "Ah, gomen, but Naegi, you're late for breakfast, and Togami's missing, and-" Asahina realised Togami was in the room, and didn't notice the position they were in (Togami was sitting down with Naegi straddled across her lap), so she screamed to tell everyone she found them, resulting in everyone rushing into Naegi's room._

**Togami pinched the bridge of her nose, above her glasses, anticipating a migraine. She had a feeling she wouldn't hear the end of this for a while.**

_"Ah. Looks like we don't need to tell them." Naegi spoke loudly, as everyone had frozen as soon as they saw the pair on the floor. Then they all either got nosebleeds (mainly guys) or blushes (mainly girls)._

_Monokuma came up on the screen and started to make perverted noises and talking about how "They shouldn't be so inappropriate", causing everyone to roll their eyes. _

_Togami and Naegi decided to tease everyone by sharing another heating kiss, sounding out a few loud moans and a little bit of grinding. All of this combined, caused everyone else -including Monokuma- to pass out from nosebleeds. _

_~Owari~_

* * *

This is the link to the song that Togami was singing (Take out the spaces):

www. youtube watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo&list=TL Hv9LVZ8mFT3lrI9 LfQrEarRWRvERyenB

If you have any questions about how characters speak, you obviously haven't watched enough anime in Japanese with English subtitles (Eng sub), so you are free to ask me what they mean.

Any sort of reviews (flames or otherwise) are appreciated.


End file.
